The present invention relates to mobile device communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to content delivery to mobile devices.
Wireless technologies are becoming increasingly pervasive in our lives. The technology is quickly moving from voice into data enabling people to access content services anywhere anytime.
Content services via SMS (Short Messaging Service) and MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) have been very successful on mobile phones because of their ease of use and simplicity. However, these restrict the medium to provide only basic services. Moreover, a user does not have much control over the content he/she receives. SMS and MMS offer limited or no personalization and users fear the risk of getting spammed.
Content available via WAP, iMode, or XHTML is also quite popular. The WAP/iMode portals or content portals specifically provided by wireless carriers, act as the main access point for browsing such content on handheld mobile communication devices. However, being a small device it is more suitable for accessing content that is specific, personalized and comes directly to the user rather than a user searching or browsing generic information like that available on the World Wide Web.
Therefore, a need exists for a system to tackle the existing limitations of the wireless content platforms and to provide enhanced wireless content services to users. The system should provide users a uniform interface for subscribing, accessing and interacting with personalized content. A primary purpose of the present invention is to solve these needs and provide further, related advantages.